1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjusting screws and more particularly pertains to a new locking fastener device for coupling to an item.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of adjusting screws is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 467,324 describes a device for allowing the nut to be disengaged from the bolt so that the bolt can not be easily removed. Another type of adjusting screw is U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,753 having a hexagonal head that allows the bolt to be turned in a direction for tightening the bolt and not in a direction for loosening the bolt.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new locking fastener device that allows a user to insert the shaft portion into a fixture and allow the user to disengaged the head portion from the shaft portion so that the shaft portion can not be rotated.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a body member having a shaft portion and a head portion. The shaft portion is designed for selectively coupling to structure. The head portion selectively engages the shaft portion whereby the shaft portion is selectively rotatable by the head portion when the head portion is rotated by a user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.